Pour son bien
by Lau-chan-Miki-chi
Summary: Je le fais pour elle. Pour son futur. Pour ne pas la perdre. (Natsu Dragneel) J'y croirai. Je croirai en eux. En lui. (Lucy Heartfilia) Elle ne t'attendra pas éternellement Natsu. (Gray Fullbuster ) Tu représente la même chose que Natsu pour moi Lucy. Tu es ma famille. (Happy) Tu l'aimes non? Même moi je le sais Natsu-nii. (Romeo Combolt)
1. Prologue -Natsu-

_**Prologue Natsu: Je le fais pour elle**_

-Lucy compte sur toi Natsu! Elle compte sur toi pour la sortir de cet enfer! De l'enfer qu'est devenue sa vie après le retour de Lisanna!

-Et si je ne voulais pas? Et si je n'avais pas envie de l'aider? Elle n'est plus une gamine. Qu'elle se débrouille toute seule!

-Natsu!

Je me retournais et m'éloignais tranquillement. J'entendais Gray et Erza m'appeler, mais je prétendis ne pas le faire.

Ils ne pardonneront probablement jamais d'avoir parlé d'elle comme ça. Je le sais. J'aurais fait la même chose à leur place. Honnêtement, je meurs d'envie de courir vers eux. De leur dire que c'est faux, que je ne le pensais pas.

Si je m'écoutais, je serais déjà chez Lucy. Je m'excuserais et la serrerais dans mes bras. Je lui dirais à quel point je l'aime. Mais je ne peux pas. Ce serait réduire mes efforts à néant. Détruire ce qui se construit peu à peu.

De quoi je parle? De Lucy. De la force qu'elle accumule depuis qu'elle est toute seule. De la puissance qu'elle possède maintenant.

Au départ, je ne m'éloignais pas volontairement. Lisanna venait de revenir et j'étais fou de joie. Je passais tout mon temps avec elle. Cela a duré un mois.

Lucy, pendant ce temps, faisait des missions seule, car Gray et Erza étaient avec nous. Elle s'entraînait, devenait plus forte à chaque fois. Je l'avais vu faire par hasard une fois.

Nous avons fait une mission tous ensemble, comme avant. C'était bien. Le seul hic, c'est que Lucy avait peur. Je le devinais, après tout, j'étais son meilleur ami. Elle avait peur de ne pas être assez forte, d'être trop faible. Peur de nous décevoir. Et elle en a trop fait. Son corps ne l'a pas pris et elle s'est évanouie. Notre adversaire était près d'elle et allait l'attaquer. Lisanna l'a secourue juste à temps.

À ce moment là, j'ai réalisé qu'elle manquait de confiance en elle. Qu'elle serait en danger si ce problème n'était pas réglé.

J'ai donc utilisé cette mission comme excuse. Je l'ai virée de l'équipe après avoir expliqué mes intentions aux autres membres. Ils étaient d'accord avec moi, au départ. Maintenant, ils pensent que ça va trop loin.

Mais ils ne comprennent pas. Ils ne comprennent pas que je le fais pour elle. Pour son futur. Et que je le fais pour moi, car je ne veux pas la perdre. Peut-être me trouvez-vous égoïste. Mais moi, je sais. Que je le fais pour son bien.

**_Parce que je l'aime._**


	2. Prologue -Lucy-

**Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima. **

**L'histoire, elle, m'appartient par contre. :)**

* * *

**_Prologue Lucy : J'attends pour lui_**

Un mois…

Un mois est passé depuis la dernière fois que j'ai parlé avec Natsu.

Un mois qu'il ne voit que Lisanna. Comme tout le monde.

Un mois durant lequel j'étais seule. Durant lequel j'ai fait des missions seule pour payer mon loyer.

Un mois où je suis devenue plus forte. Où j'ai progressé. Où j'ai appris à me débrouiller par moi-même.

Un mois où j'ai pleuré. Où j'ai voulu tout abandonner. Un mois où j'ai souffert en silence. Un mois où j'ai voulu appeler à l'aide.

Un mois que je regarde mes amis s'amuser, en m'oubliant.

Un mois que je pense au passé, voulant y revenir. Revenir aux temps où l'on faisait des missions tous ensembles. Revenir aux moments où j'entrais dans mon appartement et y trouvais Natsu.

Un mois où j'espère. Où j'attends. J'attends qu'ils entrent dans la guilde, en espérant qu'ils me salueront.

Sans résultats.

* * *

Mais je patienterai.

J'attendrai qu'ils viennent vers moi. Parce que je comprends.

Je comprends que Lisanna leur a manqué. Qu'ils veulent compenser le temps qu'ils ont perdu. Je comprends qu'elle faisait partie de la famille. Qu'elle est partie puis revenue.

Je continuerai de progresser. Afin d'être assez forte pour les suivre lorsqu'ils reviendront.

J'y croirai. Je croirai en eux, en lui.

Je place toute ma confiance en lui. Parce que je le mieux que quiconque.

Je l'attendrai. Je croirai en lui. Comme je l'ai toujours fait.

**Parce que je l'aime.**

* * *

**Salut tout le monde! Je sais, j'ai pris trop longtemps pour écrire la prologue de Lucy et je vous pris de m'excuser. Voici donc les réponses aux reviews.**

**Holidays: Merci beaucoup! Je ferai les chapitres plus longs c'est promis!**

**Lyka Siuka: Salut! Je suis ravie de savoir que les émotions passent bien. C'était le but premier de la prologue de Natsu. Alors, comme demandé, voici la suite!**

**luulaby: Merci pour ton commentaire! Laisse-moi savoir ce que tu pense de la prologue de Lucy.**

**Ace et Luffy: Merci et voici la suite!**

**Mavel Finnigan: Je suis contente que tu aimes le NaLu autant que moi!**

**Ma0rie: Je suis contente que tu aimes. J'avais peur que les gens pensent que Natsu était trop OC.**

**Olivia: L'histoire arrive bientôt.**

**TaiseiNoTenshi: J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre. Voici la suite!**

**On se revoit bientôt j'espère!**

**Lau-chan-Miki-chi :D**


	3. Prologue -Gray et Erza-

**Salut tout le monde! **

**Comme d'habitude, Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

**_Prologue Gray et Erza : Je le lui pardonnerai pas_**

~Gray~

Je regardais Natsu, alors qu'il s'éloignait de nous. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille? Lucy était sa partenaire, sa meilleure amie. De plus, n'était-elle pas la femme qu'il aime?

J'entendais Erza l'appeler. Il ne se retourna même pas.

Il avait dit que c'était pour son bien. Que la sortir de l'équipe la sauverait d'elle-même. Je l'ai cru, comme tout les membres de la team Natsu. Maintenant, je me demande s'il a un jour pensé cela.

Sinon, ça veut dire qu'on s'est tous fait avoir. Que Lucy a souffert pour rien. Et que mon meilleur ami, je ne le dirai pas deux fois, n'est qu'un idiot sans coeur.

Mais si Natsu ne veut pas l'aider, je le ferai. Après tout, Lucy fait partie de la famille.

Sauf que j'ai peur. Si nous revenons à ses côtés, ne sera-t-elle pas plus malheureuse? Je veux dire, Natsu ne sera pas là. N'est-ce pas comme lui dire que Natsu ne reviendra jamais? Qu'il la trouve faible? Que, pour lui, elle n'était que la remplaçante de Lisanna?

Cela me fait me demander si nous devrions laisser les choses comme elles sont. Après tout, Lucy souffrira beaucoup plus lorsqu'elle saura la vérité sur Natsu.

Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Que devrais-je faire?

Mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûr.

**Je ne lui pardonnerai pas.**

* * *

~Erza~

Je croyais comprendre Natsu. Je pensais qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir. Qu'il préfèrerait mourir que la blesser. Je croyais qu'il ressentait la même chose pour Lucy que moi pour Jellal. Je pensais pouvoir l'aider à lui avouer, s'il en avait besoin.

Mais je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne. Il avait agit ainsi parce qu'il la trouvait faible. Parce qu'il voulait qu'elle quitte l'équipe.

Pour cela, il nous avait menti, manipulé. Et nous nous sommes laissés faire. Parce que nous avions confiance en lui. Une confiance qui n'a plus lieu d'être.

Et nous avions blessé l'une des notres. Au point où elle passait ses journées à pleurer, incapable de bouger. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer sa douleur.

En même temps, j'ai du mal à y croire. Ai-je imaginé l'amour qu'il portait à Lucy? Ai-je imaginé que son mal des transports s'atténuait lorsqu'elle était là? Qu'il l'aimait tant qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aller la rejoindre tous les soirs? Ai-je imaginé les regards qu'il lui jettait, lorsqu'elle avait le dos tourné? Et les étincelles dans ses yeux lorsqu'il la regardait? Et toutes les fois où, dans son sommeil, il murmurait son nom?

Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.

**Mais je ne lui pardonnerai pas.**

* * *

**Voici les réponses des reviews: **

**Lyka Siuka: Salut! Je suis super heureuse que mon style d'écriture te plaise! En plus, même si tu évites le NaLu normalement, tu me lis donc je suis contente. Merci pour les commentaires, j'apprécie beaucoup. Tu sais quoi? Je n'avais même pas pensé à faire les points de vue d'Erza et de Grey, mais quand j'ai vu ton commentaire j'ai adoré l'idée! J'ai tout de suite su quoi écrire alors merci! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite!**

**TaiseiNoTenshi: Merci beaucoup pour le commentaire. C'est toujours apprécié!**

** .fukutaicho: Alors j'espère que tu aimeras la suite!**

**Ma0rie: Si tu es impatiente de lire la suite alors je ferai mon possible pour écrire! Comme toujours, merci pour le commentaire!**


	4. Prologue -Happy-

**Salut tout le monde! Et oui, voici un autre prologue! Je vous assure que c'est le dernier! Après, c'est ENFIN le premier chapitre. **

**Merci à tous pour les Reviews! Je suis super contente d'en avoir autant.**

**Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**_Prologue Happy : Je ne comprends pas_**

Lucy Heartfillia, 16 ans. Une blonde très bizarre. C'était ma première impression d'elle. Dire que maintenant, elle est l'équivalent d'une mère pour moi. De la même façon dont je considère Natsu comme mon père.

Elle a toujours été là pour moi quand j'avais des problèmes. Par exemple, quand j'ai voulu me rapprocher de Carla. Lucy m'avait conseillé et approvisionné en poisson. Je ne lui ai jamais dit, mais ça voulait dire beaucoup pour moi.

J'ai beau l'agacé souvent, je ne l'aime pas moins pour autant. On peut dire que c'est ma façon de lui montrer.

C'est pour cela que, lorsqu'elle s'est blessée en mission, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. J'ai pleuré durant de nombreuses heures, assis sur son lit d'hôpital. Il ne l'admettra jamais, mais Natsu aussi a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Quand elle s'est réveillée, j'ai été tellement soulagé que je me suis précipité dans ses bras. J'ai fini par m'y endormir.

Je savais que Lucy avait un problème de confiance en soi. Elle était très insécurisée par les batailles car elle ne se croyait pas assez forte. Elle pensait être plus faible que le reste de l'équipe, et c'est ce qui a causé son accident. J'étais au courant de tout ça. C'est pourquoi, lorsque Natsu m'a dit qu'il virait Lucy de l'équipe pour qu'elle surmonte ses problèmes, j'étais d'accord. J'avais peur que cela ne se reproduise et que je perde les membres les plus importants de ma famille. Car la perdre elle revenait à le perdre lui.

On m'avait confié le rôle de protecteur. Je devais veiller sur elle, alors que les autres l'ignoraient. J'ai donc habité avec Lucy durant cette période. Je faisais des missions avec elle et je l'aidais à s'entraîner. Je faisais également des rapports à Natsu. Ceux-ci prenaient la forme de lettres, que j'écrivais pendant que Lucy écrivait celles qu'elle destinait à sa mère.

Je savais que Natsu souffrait. Cela lui faisait énormément mal de devoir délaisser la femme qu'il aimait. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Je le soutenais du mieux que je pouvais, même si je n'étais pas au près de lui.

Je suis tombé sur une des lettres de Lucy par hasard. Celle-ci était incomplète, elle l'avait délaissée pour aller prendre sa douche. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de lire ce qu'elle écrivait, mais j'avais aperçu un mot inquiétant. J'ai donc lu la lettre :

« _Chère Maman, j'aimerais te dire que tout va bien, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'en peux plus. Je te l'ai déjà écrit, non? J'ai été foutue dehors de l'équipe Natsu parce que je n'étais pas assez forte. Au fond de moi, j'ai toujours su que ça arriverait. J'ai toujours su que j'étais trop nulle pour cette équipe. Maintenant, tout le monde m'ignore depuis plusieurs mois. Je le supportais, au début. Happy est avec moi et c'est ce qui m'a permis de tenir jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais je n'en suis plus capable. C'est une douleur atroce que je vis. Toutes les nuits je revois le moment où Natsu m'a annoncé la nouvelle. Je souffre tellement. Je dois te le dire, je l'aimais. Du plus profond de mon cœur, j'aimais Natsu Dragneel. Je l'aime toujours et c'est ce qui me fait sombrer. Je tombe de plus en plus chaque jour. Je veux que cela se termine. J'ai besoin de cesser de vivre cette vie malheureuse. Cependant, je sais que, sans Fairy Tail et sans Natsu, avoir une vie heureuse n'est plus une option. C'est pourquoi je me dis parfois que cela serait mieux si j'y mettais fin. » _

Inquiet, j'ai tout raconté à Gray et Erza. Si on ne mettait pas fin à ce plan, c'est la vie de Lucy qui prendrait fin. Ils ont, à leur tour, parlé à Natsu. Je croyais qu'il irait la voir. Mais il n'en a rien fait. Il a fait comme si de rien était, en disant qu'il se foutait de se que faisait Lucy. Qu'elle était une grande fille maintenant.

Je n'en revenais pas. Il l'aimait pourtant, non? Je ne compte même plus les nuits qu'il a passé à me dire ce qu'il trouvait attirant chez elle ou encore les raisons pour lesquelles il l'aimait. Elle était le centre de sa vie. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi continuer de lui faire vivre ce calvaire? Pourquoi agir comme s'il s'en fout?

**Je ne comprends pas. **

* * *

**Réponses aux commentaires: **

**TaiseiNoTenshi: Merci beaucoup! Je suis contente que tu aimes le fait que je fais plusieurs points de vue. Celui-ci était le dernier, mais tout au long de l'histoire, on verra en verra plusieurs. **

**Rukiia: J'espère que tu aimes celui-ci également. **

**Mavel Finnigan: Je suis ravie que tu dises ça car je voulais que les émotions ressenties par les personnages soient bien transmises aux lecteurs! Bonne lecture! **

**Ma0rie: Je dois te dire merci! Tu m'as donné une super idée! Un prologue pour Happy... Je n'y avais même pas pensé! Bien sûr, si tu me laisse l'adresse de ton blog, je te préviendrai pour la suite. **


	5. Chapitre 1 -J'aurais dû l'aimer-

**Salut tout le monde! ENFIN le premier chapitre! J'espère que vous aimerez! Bonne lecture!**

**FT appartient à Hiro Mashima! **

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 : J'aurais dû l'aimer_**

Je suis allée à la guilde ce matin. Comme tous les matins depuis que j'en fais parti. Mes coéquipiers n'étaient pas là, ils étaient partis en mission hier après-midi. Sans moi. J'ai commandé un milkshake à la fraise et me suis assise à notre table. Je profitais de leur absence pour m'y asseoir, comme je le faisais auparavant. J'ai arrêté il y a deux semaines car je me sentais de trop. De plus, avec Lisanna, il n'y avait pas de place pour moi.

Lorsqu'ils sont revenus, j'y étais toujours. J'ai marché jusqu'au bar et ai rendu mon verre à Mirajane. Je me suis ensuite dirigée vers la bibliothèque personnelle de notre guilde. Je me suis installée à une table éclairée et j'ai ouvert mon roman préféré.

Après deux heures –et la moitié du livre- la porte s'ouvrit. Croyant qu'il s'agissait du Maître, une des seules personnes à venir ici, je n'y prêtais pas attention. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je sursaute lorsqu'un bras vint se placer sur mes épaules.

-Ah! Mais qu'est-ce que- Natsu?

-Salut Luce!

Je ne pu retenir les larmes. Ce surnom m'avait tellement manqué! Un mois était déjà passé depuis la dernière fois où je l'avais entendu.

-Hein? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Pourquoi tu pleures? Je t'ai fais mal?

Je secouai la tête et essuyai mes pleurs. Il était inutile de l'inquiéter à cause de mes insécurités. Pour le moment, je voulais me concentrer sur la joie que j'éprouvais à être avec lui.

-Ça va mieux maintenant?

-Oui, tu voulais me voir pour quelque chose? Demandai-je

-Et bien, je viens te chercher voyons! Répondit-il en souriant

Je levai un sourcil, l'invitant à poursuivre.

-On va en mission! Erza dit qu'on part dans une heure, ça te suffit pour prendre tes affaires?

J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise. Non seulement Natsu me parlait, mais, en plus, il m'invitait en mission. Je faillis recommencer à pleurer.

-Oui, plus que nécessaire. On se rejoint à la gare j'imagine?

-De quoi tu parles? Je viens avec toi, j'ai déjà mes trucs de toute façon. Nous irons à la gare après être passés chez toi. Conclu-t-il en me tirant vers la sortie.

J'étais dans un état second tout le long du trajet. J'avais de la difficulté à croire que mon meilleur ami était de retour et que nous nous dirigions, en ce moment même, vers mon appartement. Que nous ferions une mission en équipe, à nouveau.

-Luce, nous sommes arrivés! Dit-il en passant sa main devant mes yeux

Je levai les yeux et notai qu'il avait raison. J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je ne l'avais pas remarqué.

-Tu es sûre que ça va? Tu te comportes bizarrement aujourd'hui. Déclara-t-il

Je hochai la tête tout en me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Je déverrouillai celle-ci et pénétrai dans mon logement. Je me tournai pour laisser entre Natsu, mais il avait disparu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Je me retournai vivement et vis Natsu, étendu sur mon lit. Il devait être encore passé par la fenêtre. Je fermais ma porte et déposa mes affaires sur une table posée à côté. Quelques instants plus tard, je vis que Natsu avait enfouit son visage dans mon oreiller.

-Je peux savoir ce que TOI tu fais?

-We be rebarbe. Marmonna-t-il

-Sors ta tête de là si tu veux que je te comprenne.

-J'ai dit : « Je me recharge ».

-Attends d'être dans le train si tu veux dormir.

-T'as rien compris. Je me recharge de ton odeur, pas du sommeil. J'ai l'impression que je ne l'ai pas senti depuis des années et ça ma manqué.

Un mois pour être plus précise. Attendez…QUOI?

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Elle est familière et reposante. Un peu comme celle d'Igneel quoi. Il y a pas de mal à ça, si?

Dois-je le prendre comme un compliment? Il vient quand même de me comparer à un dragon là. Je suis la seule que ça choque? Bien évidemment, vous êtes toutes en train de vous dire : « comme c'est mignon! » et bien, pas moi! Quoique, c'est de Natsu qu'on parle.

J'abandonnai mon monologue intérieur avec les lectrices et fis ma valise.

-Il est où ton poisson Lucy?

-Dans le frigo Happy! Criai-je

Le temps de finir mes bagages, il en avait engloutit deux.

-On y va Natsu! Le prévins-je

-Ouais! Enfin!

J'ai verrouillé la porte et nous sommes partis vers la gare. Je fis remarquer que les autres devaient déjà y être et mon coéquipier devint vert.

-On doit vraiment prendre le train?

-Tu n'avais qu'à choisir une mission plus près de Magnolia, imbécile!

J'éclatai de rire. Tout ça m'avait tellement manqué. Même nos petites piques quotidiennes. J'étais contente d'avoir attendu durant ce mois. D'avoir cru en eux.

-Lucy! Par ici!

-Salut Gray! Tu es arrivé il y a longtemps? Questionnai-je

-I peine cinq minutes.

-J'ai les billets! On embarque! Ordonna Erza

-Pas déjà! Se lamenta Natsu

-Aller Natsu! Ça va bien aller. Au pire des cas, tu n'auras qu'à poser ta tête sur mes genoux. Proposai-je

-Bonne idée… souffla-t-il en prenant place

_À ce moment là, nous ne savions pas. Nous ne savions pas que cela serait notre dernier voyage en train tous ensembles. Que Lucy ne serait pas là la prochaine fois. Et je ne savais pas que je devrais poser l'acte le plus difficile qui soit : virer la femme que j'aime le plus au monde de mon équipe. Maintenant, je me dis que j'aurais dû en profiter, au lieu de me plaindre. J'aurais dû lui dire ce que je ressens. _

**_J'aurais dû l'aimer._**

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu! Voici les réponses aux commentaires: **

**ChisanaTenshi: Je suis contente que tu aimes la lettre de Lucy. J'ai du l'écrire plusieurs fois pour être satisfaite.**

**Rukiia: Bonne année toi aussi! Contente que ça te plaise!**

**Ma0rie: Je suis ravie que tu ne sois pas déçue! Et puis, pour le lien de ton blog, il faudrait que tu le renvoi sans espace ou avec des tirets car il n'apparaîtra pas sinon. J'espère que tu as apprécié le premier chapitre!**

**Mavel Finnigan: Oui ENFIN! J'avais hâte d'en finir avec les prologue moi aussi.**

**Lyka Siuka: J'apprécies que tu as pris le temps de commenter même s'il était six heures du matin. Je suis contente que tu aimes mon style d'écriture. **

**Mustsuki: Et bien te voilà servie!**

**Ace et Luffy: Voici la suite tant attendue! **

**Merci à tous pour les commentaires! Si vous saviez à quel point cela me rend heureuse de les lire!**

**Lau-chan-Miki-chi**


End file.
